


Performance

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, brittana wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Puck maybe have similar taste... Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

Yes, it was fuzzy, but it was clear enough. **  
**

Queso por Dos's special wedding simulcast simultaneously rent her heart and made it soar. Both brides outshone by far the venue, which she'll never stop barbing them for. Mercedes' performance brought tears to her eyes, and at times she wished she had ditched the show and accepted Maid of Honor.

Quinn couldn't help moueing at the blurry black things on the right of the screen.

During the dancing she noticed what she'd been dreading. Apparently, Puck maintained his fascination with MILFs.

But honestly?

She wouldn't mind experimenting with Pam Anderson herself.


End file.
